


Drowning Regrets

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Wynonna finally checks her phone after the events of 209.





	Drowning Regrets

Wynonna stared at the phone frowning. Waverly was a very text happy drunk. Most of the texts were about how much of a controlling ass Nicole was being, but not how she was controlling. Then there was a text about a hot tub, booze and kissing Rosita after telling off Nicole. A weird voicemail that seemed similar to the letter their mother left when she skipped town.

So when there was no evil doll trying to make her possibly kill Doc, or whatever that thing wanted. Wynonna called her sister back and when there was no answer called her again. And again.

“Come on Waverly if you don’t pick up I’m going over to Shorty’s gun blazing and if you’re just drunk or talking to Rosita then I will lock you in the storm cellar with the next of spiders and earwigs and all the other bugs again. I mean it Waverly pick up your phone!” Wynonna growled into the phone. She looked down at her baby bump. “I know that threat sounded harsh and maybe doing that to a five year old was bad but Willa thought it was funny and it was until Waverly started crying so hard it sounded like she couldn’t breathe and then Gus and Uncle Curtis came and they heard her and it was just so much yelling…I could have been nicer to Auntie Waverly when she was little…oh God I hope you aren’t twins. Please don’t be twins dude.”

When Waverly still didn’t answer Wynonna loaded herself into the truck and drove to Shorty’s since not even Doc was answering his phone and she had even dropped him off here before she the text from Waverly about how nice the tow truck driver was who towed her jeep back to Shorty’s since her and Rosita couldn’t drive.

Pushing through the front door she found Waverly asleep, head on the bar. No one else in sight.

“Alright party’s over Baby girl, time to go to home, sleep in a bed so your neck isn’t all cramped.” Wynonna made her way over to Waverly shaking her slightly. When she didn’t wake Wynonna just rolled her eyes. “You picked a great time to get pass out drunk at a bar, when I can’t lift you because of this stupid bump. When you wake up I’m totally making you watch Muppet Treasure Island, and you cannot crawl into my bed when you get your nightmares.”

“Threatening her with Muppets?” Rosita asked coming down the stairs clearing overhearing that threat.

“Oh yeah she’s terrified of them. Just the opening number from that movie will give her nightmares. Always has.” Wynonna smiled remembering how she would be woken in the middle of the night by a crying Waverly after seeing it.”

“Is it just the pirate ones or is it all Muppets?”

“All Muppets, or puppets. Or people in costumes. I mean like even on TV. Only kid I knew who was scared of the Bananas in Pajamas.”

“Well they are unnatural. Worse of all is giant clown with that creepy doll.” Rosita remembered coming across that show while channel suffering. She doesn’t know how any kids these days weren’t traumatized. “Need a hand getting her home? We kind of over did it.”

“Yeah if you don’t mind helping me get her in the truck, I’ll figure out how to get her in the house.”

“She’s having a hard time with the fight with Nicole so maybe hold off on the Muppets.” Rosita slung one of Waverly’s arms over her shoulder and started to carry/drag her out of the bar.

“Alright, but when we do watch it, you should come over to the homestead. It’s really funny just watching her reactions. She thinks Jim Henson killed kids and stuffed their souls and or bodies into the puppets.”

“Why would she think that?”

“Oh Willa and I told her so and that if she didn’t do what we told her to do he’d do the same to her.” When Rosita seemed less than impressed by this admission Wynonna just shrugged. “She kept wanting to hang around us, we didn’t want a two year old following us like a puppy, so we found a fix.”

“How does Waverly still even speak to you that’s horrible.”

“Willa did worse. I was the one she kept trying to sleep with when she had nightmares.” Wynonna shrugged. “Plus that was a lifetime ago. Waverly knows she’s the most important person in my life.” Wynonna had grabbed Waverly’s other arm and helped carry her to the truck.

“That’s sweet. You might want to remind her of that.” Rosita offered her advice however unsolicited. “I tried to get her to drink water between shots but she can get snappy when she’s drunk.

Wynonna opened the passenger side door rolling down the window as Rosita hefted Waverly up in the seat.

“Oh yeah, you get enough whiskey in her and she’s like Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll.” Wynonna walked over to her own side of the truck.

“You mean Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.”

“Whatever, werewolf Theodor was cute. See ya.” Wynonna flashed a grin at the woman before speeding off in reverse. Rosita just waved as she watched her spin around and speed off down the street.

The air in her face must have done something because Waverly was somewhat awake when Wynonna pulled up to the house. “Come on Baby girl let’s go in and get you to bed.”

“No moving. Here’s good.” Waverly mumbled.

“No, you’re not sleeping in the truck. It’ll be cold, you hate sleeping in the cold.” Wynonna rolled her eyes already out of her seat and preparing to possibly catch Waverly once she opened her door. “Come on, we’re going inside where it’s warm.” Wynonna undid Waverly’s seatbelt. “Come on, make this easier for me Baby girl. Use your feet.”

“No. Stayin’ here. Comfy.” Waverly rolled over curling up in the seat.

“No Waverly come on, I’m not leaving you in the truck in the cold and I can’t leave you in the truck with it running all night do you know how expensive gas is.” Wynonna tried again to get Waverly up but the younger woman was not making it easy. “Fine, I’ll call Dolls, get him to carry you in. You’re lucky I’m the size of a house or I would drag you in that house myself and force you to watch the Muppets. Yeah, Ms. Piggy just going straight for your face.” Wynonna threatened shutting the door again before calling Dolls and explaining the situation.

It only took him twenty minutes but he came back, opened the door, scooped the drunk and protesting Waverly in his arms and went straight for the front door.

“She’ll be fine upstairs.” Wynonna told him.

“Alright.” When he came back down he looked at Wynonna. “Should we be concerned about that?”

“No. She’s just having a hard time, her and Nicole had a fight. This is normal. She’s an Earp, this is how we deal with problems.” Wynonna smiled. “She’ll be fine once they’re over this fight, and the one that will come when Waverly tells Nicole that she kissed Rosita.”

“Waverly kissed Rosita?” Dolls was surprised by that.

“Hey, this is a no judgement household. Get that look off your face. When she wakes up we will only lightly tease about her wanting to sleep in the truck instead of the house. You will not mention the kiss. Just that she wanted to sleep in the truck.”

“Yeah sure not making fun of Waverly and her mistakes.” He promised her.

“Oh and we might need rope.”

“Why do we need rope?”

“So we can tie Waverly to a chair and force her to watch The Muppets.”

“And we’ll do that because?”

“She’s terrified of them and thinks Ms. Piggy will eat her face. She made me worry, she deserves it.”

“Remind me to never tell you what scares me.” Dolls smirk pitching how they discovered this information about Waverly.


End file.
